Wu
"My destiny is to face Pythor alone, your destiny is to look after Lloyd!" ''- Sensei Wu to the Ninja. '''Sensei Wu' is the Sensei of the four ninja, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole. He is the younger brother of Lord Garmadon and uncle of Lloyd Garmadon. Background Sensei Wu is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, the creator of Ninjago. In childhood, he and Garmadon were the best of friends. One day in his youth, Sensei Wu lost his father's katana and Garmadon told him to get it, but Sensei Wu had refused so Garmadon went to fetch it instead. When Garmadon bent down and reached for the katana, The Great Devourer as a small youthful snake bit Garmadon's hand, resulting in Garmadon turning evil due to The Great Devourer's venom. After their father died, Garmadon and Wu vowed to protect the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. Garmadon, however, planned to steal the weapons, but when he tried Sensei Wu confronted him and they fought. Wu won the battle, banishing Garmadon to the Underworld. Family *The First Spinjitzu Master (father) *Lord Garmadon (brother) *Lloyd Garmadon (nephew) Appearance Sensei Wu is an old man with a white beard, a conical farmers hat, a bamboo pole, and a tea set that he somehow manages to carry wherever he goes. Trivia *He had the last flute made to stop the Serpentine, though Pythor ended up snatching it. Zane had a recording of it and used it in the Ultra Sonic Raider. *He has inherited the name of Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. *He is the cause of the The Great Devourer biting his brother. *He is a teacher and master of Spinjitzu. *He has never taken off his hat, even when he sleeps. *It's a running gag that he drinks tea at the oddest times, and sometimes uses it as a weapon. *It is unknown how old he is, but Kai did mention in "Rise of the Great Devourer" he has lived for a long time. *Since Garmadon is Lloyd's last name, and that he is Sensei's nephew, it means that Sensei Wu's full name is "Wu Garmadon." *As a little boy, Wu and Garmadon had a haircut like Lloyd Garmadon's hair (Ron's Harry Potter hairpiece), and as a teenager (during Garmadon's banish) he had Jay's average hairstyle but blonde. *He is voiced by Paul Dobson, who also voiced Rattla and the Falcon. *Sensei Wu loves to drink tea. Gallery SenseiWu1.png|''"Aah, so fail."'' Sensei.png|Sensei Wu Wu2.png|Sensei Wu as he uses to be on the LEGO.com products page. lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu.jpg|Sensei Wu in Front, Side and Back Sensei-Wu-Black-Robes.jpg|Sensei Wu's Summer 2011 version. SenseiWu2012.png|Sensei Wu's 2012 version. Sensei_wu.png|Sensei Wu's mission icon in LEGO Universe 162px-Sensei_Wu.png|Sensei Wu as he appeared in LEGO Universe. 136px-Sensei_Wu_Monastery.png|Sensei Wu re-located (And with his Staff). ChokunGetsTead.png|Sensei Wu tricking a Chokun to hold his tea for him. YoungSenseiWu.png|Young Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu and Shurikens.jpg|Sensei Wu and the Shurikens of Ice Edna Knocking Out Snappa.jpg|Sensei Wu watching Edna hit Snappa on the head with a Frying Pan Team opening.png|Sensei and his Ninjas and Nya sensei wu clipart.png|Sense Wu. Lloyd vs sensei ep.7.png|Sensei with his brother 6610348639_ec8c238805.jpg 185px-Sacred_flute_ep_3.png 185px-5355369691 406380674f.jpg 185px-1 ep 2.png Sensei and garmadon ep.9.png Vs craglings ep.9.png Sensei wu ep.9.png Wu and wu g. dimension ep.8.png Sensei returned ep.10.png lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu-head.jpg|Sensei's face Sensei in action ep.10.png ggv.jpg sensei wu commercial.png 250px-Sensei_Wu.png Team ep.11.png Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Humans Category:Ninjago